


The Way Things Should Be

by CrystalTsuyoshi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Thane Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTsuyoshi/pseuds/CrystalTsuyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Thane lives and everything goes right for Shepard. Well not without a lot of obstacles mind you. This is a story of their love blooming during a time of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**“Thane...I love you. Please stay safe.”**

**“I will Siha. And know that I love you as well.”**

A metallic rhythmic thud echoed with every step she took. Accompanied by her heavy breathing and pounding heart it was the only music she heard during the long trek. Just how long had she been running? Time seemed lost to her thanks to the panic. It'd set in only seconds after the entire ordeal with Udina. All that mattered was getting to the hospital.

Every other moment her mind flicked back to the image of Thane bleeding out. How could she just leave him like that! She was just so god damn stupid. Her lover should have been more important than tracking down one man. What...what if he had died waiting for medical attention? Such a notion caused her heart to skip a beat.

Something about that only drove her to run faster. Even in her damn armor she dared not slow down for one second. People either moved out of her way or found themselves shoved aside. Apologies could come later...maybe. Right now time was her enemy. But she would be damned if it beat her.

A fist bashed into the call button for the elevator firmly. While she dare not risk shattering it the time she spent waiting for it did not help her mental state. And when at long last the doors slid open Shepard squeezed herself out as quickly as possible. Almost there! Just had to run through those doors and then she could find his room. Or at least that's how it would have gone had security not interjected into her affairs.

“Stop right there! We need you to remove your armor and any weapons.”

“I don't have time for this! Move out of my way!” Her order was snapped at the three men.

“Sorry but regulations come first ma'am.”

“My mate is in there! He was stabbed and I NEED to know if he's alright.”

“I understand that but we still need you to follow rules.”

“Alright that's it.” Her fist pulse with biotic power. “I'll make this very, VERY simple for you. My name is Shepard and I am a Specter. So move out of my way or I will NOT hesitate to start cutting men down in order to find my mate.”

One of them rather wisely seemed to wise up to the situation. For he stepped back while his gun shook in his grasp. The situation was going to go in her favor or so help her they'd regret it.

“...Uh, who exactly are you looking for?”

“A male Drell. Green skin, came in with a stab wound. I just...I need to know if he's alive...” Her voice shook with emotion unable to hold back any longer. “Please I just need to see him. To know what happened to him.”

“Alright, alright.” The one clearly in charge sighed heavily before moving out of the way. “I saw him come in. They took him to room 208. Last I heard he was recovering. Said he'd been very lucky.”

“Thank you! You have no idea how...thank you.”

With such a short distance to go her helm was removed rather quickly. Room 208 as it was happened to be a little farther back than she had originally thought. But it happened to be one of the few with a view which over looked nothing but water. No doctors or nurses dared to stop her as she quickly advanced towards the door. Hell the only thing that stopped her – even then it was just for a split second – happened to be the sight of Kolyat. Though he greeted her with a respectful nod of the head which instantly made her feel more comfortable.

“It's been a while Commander Shepard.”

“Yeah...it has. Kolyat is he – I mean did he--?” Her blue gaze caught onto the fact his eyes were closed.

“My father is resting. They say he will recover in time. Two days and they can start to apply some Medi-gel to help things speed up.”

“And your certain he's resting?”

“Yes Commander. Though your worry is understandable. Why don't you rest? We won't be going any where for some time I believe.”

Rest. Yeah, that sounded good. Now that all the adrenaline was leaving her body she felt rather exhausted. Pulling up a chair seemed to just be something she did automatically. As was slumping into it before taking Thane's hand into hers. Knowing he was safe, that he would recover, it placed her at ease.

It gave her the peace of mind to rest her head down on the bed and drift into a light slumber.

\-----

“You didn't ask if she wanted to remove her armor? She's going to get a cramp from lugging so much weight around.”

“I asked. Given how she didn't answer and went right to sleep I feel she must not have heard me.”

The voices conversed in a hushed tone. Thane did not want to awaken the woman next to him. From the sounds of all the news reports she had once again faced hell. The dried marks of blood splatter still lingered over her front. This told him she had not even bothered to clean up before coming to his side. It also made him a bit worried however.

“How long has she been like this Kolyat?”

“She came in about half an hour after you were admitted. And given the time now...it's been about four hours.” He shook his head. “Must have been a stressful fight.”

“Or a blind panic which gave her feet wings.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think she stormed the entire way here.”

“The entire way? In ARMOR? Please tell me your joking. That was at least a two mile run.”

“When it comes to Shepard she has this knack for doing truly astounding things to get where she desires.”

Her hair was still pulled into a ponytail. Made Thane smile a small bit as a small memory crossed his mind. Not strong enough to pull him into a trance thankfully. He didn't want to share such a thing with his son. It had been one of the few times he'd witnessed her as herself rather than the solider everyone expected her to be. Now he had to wonder if she still used the same smelling shampoo and body wash which reminded him of baked confections.

“Father I would like to...discuss something with you while it's just us.”

“Is something wrong Kolyat?”

“No. I would rather look at it as something right in the universe. Here.” A small pamphlet was passed to the older Dell. “I'm hoping that you will consider this. If you wish to talk it over with Shepard before hand however I understand.”

“This is legitimate?”

“Yes. And they are willing to offer it to you father. It could cure your Kepral's Syndrome.”

“And should it fail will I die?”

“No. But it might give you and your Siha a bit more time.”

“Are you certain about this?”

“It's not my choice to make. But I would enjoy any extra time with you I'm given. Assuming you can convince her to share you with me.” A small smile played over his face.

“Kolyat. When did you grow into a young man without me knowing?”

“I had a good roll model.”

It was Thane's turn to smile this time.

“Tell them I accept. But let's not tell Shepard. Not just yet. If it fails I don't want her to have her hopes up.”

“I understand father. Please just rest for now.”

“Thank you Kolyat.”

When he was finally alone with the woman he loved Thane felt himself feel a heavy burden lift from his shoulders. Gods know he had never wanted to leave her in the first place. That feeling was doubled – perhaps even tripled – upon realizing that she returned his love. And now he was being given a chance to have a life time of happiness with her. With ease he removed her gauntlets so he could take hold of her hands. For once things were starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

Their time together had been wonderful. Every moment had meant the world to Shepard, after all it meant Thane was recovering and would soon be back on his feet. Maybe this time he'd take it easy. Damn near worried herself into a coma she swore. However there was a nice bit of alone time they'd been able to have. Good to know he was still as tender as he had been for their first time.

For just a moment her mind flickered back to a happier time. She could feel his fingers graze up her side only to then slid under her shirt to caress her back. His breath was like a dessert wind on every inch he laid assertion to. Goosebumps shot up her spin at the memory of his chest grazing against hers, he whispers that he loves her, and kisses her again. Despite sitting Shepard feels her head spinning and recalls how he carefully moved to settle between her legs. Thane silently asks for permission of which is given to him in a nod of the head.

She's lifted ever so slightly. Heart racing and face burning with color. Another kiss is given to her hoping to calm her. And then with an amazing grace he--

“You should be focusing more upon the mission at hand than allowing yourself to be swept up in memories.” Javik's voice interjected to her thoughts.

Shepard feels her blood turn to ice. Gods how long had she just been sitting there looking at her food while that memory played out? Her face burned with shame as she took a look around. Seems the others are gawking at her with confusion or worry told her all that she needed to know. Apparently she had been zoned out for some time. With a deep sigh her forehead kissed the table.

“You shouldn't have done that Javik. The commander needs some time to herself. Besides she might just rip you a new one for busting in on her memories like that.” Joker chuckled.

“Her recalling the past memories will do nothing to help us win this war. We need to focus on the threat of the Reapers and our next move.”

“Javik is right. I'll have time later to dwell on things like that. As well as make plans for our vacation time.” Shepard quickly agreed. There didn't need to be a fight this early in the morning. “Alright so have a few things to do don't we boys and girls?”

“Well I did receive a distress signal.” Liara seemed to choose her words carefully.

“Distress signal? Crap, give me the information let's get rolling Liara.”

“It came from Asari High Command. They want us at Kallini.”

“I'm sorry if that's meant to mean something to me I've got nothing.”

“Kallini is the location to the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery.”

The fork she'd been holding clattered to the table. Eyes wide in realization she stood. Joker seemed to sense what she wanted as he rose to his feet shakily before hobbling off to the cockpit.

“Garrus, Javik suit up.”

“But Shepard I believe I should join you!” Liara objected quickly.

“I know. But that's also why you should stay here. If something is attacking these Ardat-Yakshi then they might also target you. I don't know if they want just them or any and all Asari there in general. Please Liara...understand why I do this.”

“I do. However this hardly means I have to be pleased with the entire situation.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way. EDI, Joker we ready to get moving?” Hollered up at the communication system.

“As if you have to ask commander. We'll be there in an hour.” Joker replied.

A satisfied nod came from their Commander. This would work out quickly or not at all. Thane was waiting for her however. Back at the hospital where he was alone nearly all day long. No one had any idea how much she wished to bring him aboard. Time always seemed to just be working against them. And Thane didn't have a lot of it to start with.

Well she had a small bit of time before the mission. Perhaps it was time to at least check in with him. Tell him that she loved him while she was at it.

\---

“So we'll make sure to prep you an hour before your scheduled to go in Mr. Krios. And within a few weeks we should either see some major positive results or at least some very minor ones.”

“I'm simply making sure that I understand correctly. No matter what my time will be extended.”

“Correct. Even if this is only experimentally the tests have shown us amazingly positive results. It's also a simple surgery, we'll make sure to have lots of blood on hand to make everything go as smoothy as possible.” The Asari shuffled a few papers. “And regardless of what happens you will be allowed to leave for the time you requested. We have no doubt in our minds that Commander Shepard will take excellent care of you.”

“Yes.” A warm smile crept over his lips. “She certainly has a knack for taking care of others.”

“If that's everything I'll be going. Just take it easy for now, no sense in getting worked up over this. Because either way you'll have a bit more time with your son and loved ones.”

“Thank you doctor.”

He would allow himself to sink into the hospital bed and relax. Though it just wasn't the same now that his Siha was no longer here. There time had been nice however. Kolyat had gone with them on an outing one day. It made him feel as if they were all a family, such a sensation bought him a wave of peace on that day. Not to mention that seeing his son soften up towards the woman he loved was a nice touch.

Which now that he thought about it he had not asked his son how his time alone with Shepard had gone. On one of the days he had been far too weak to move from the bed. As much as she desired to stay there with him he insisted that she go and enjoy the day. The worry in her eyes was clear and Kolyat remained in the corner, hushed, uncertain as to what he could or even should do. It seemed to work out in Thane's favor because when he knew she would not leave his side the idea was proposed that the two of them should have time together. Both looked surprised at him then turned to each other.

Shepard was clearly very uncertain about this. Their first meeting had not been the best after all. Kolyat fumbled with his words asking if that was really a good idea. Seems he was a bit fearful of leaving his side. Or maybe he was worried about being alone with his Siha. Calmly Thane would explain that given how both of them were so important in his life it just made sense for the two of them to at least be comfortable with one another.

Uncertain hinted in Shepard's voice as she asked if it was truly what he wished. His son seemed to be silently wondering the same thing. After all both were just a bit worried and on edge. The day prior to this had been rather rough on Thane after all. In the end his Siha needed little convincing that it was indeed what he desired. And it was only after Kolyat agreed – since she did not wish to force this upon him – did they leave.

Whatever they had done brought them closer. Thane saw it upon their arrival later that evening. Though Shepard was still a little awkward around Kolyat it would see him son felt no more need to keep his distance from her. It'd made him very happy to see such a sight. After all they would only have each other after he passed away. That had been his thoughts on the matter.

At least until he had agreed to do this. Kolyat never said anything but Thane just could sense how happy it made him. And for the older Drell it was nice to know his son would be in his life a bit longer. In turn this also made him realize that he would be with his Siha for far longer as well. He desired to give her every bit of happiness he could afford. She often spoke of an ideal future with him.

One which had matching bands upon their fingers. And a day for her to be in a dress and him a tuxedo. But she had always told him that she was sorry for being so silly and getting ahead of herself. Taking their lives one day at a time was far more important than rushing everything. Truth be told he desired that future as well. But not at the cost of alienating his son.

Casting his gaze towards the window Thane wondered for the slightest of moments if this was a blessing given to him. Just when it had seemed all was over for him he slipped into a slight slumber. A vivid dream came to him, one which shook him to his core and urged him to continue fighting. Yet at the same time it could be chalked up simply as guilt which over took him in a moment of weakness. But then why had he seen those sunset-colored eyes once more? If he had been so close to the brink of death that he could hear her voice why did she tell him not to give up?

Surly she had missed him just as much as he had her.

“I suppose what Shepard said about love is true. That is my only conclusion here Irikah.” He would mutter these words to no one in particular.

Whatever the reason had been told to keep fighting he was thankful for it. Kolyat did not deserve to be alone in his life. So he supposed dwelling upon a riddle he could not solve wasn't for the best. Speaking of his son he should have been here by now. Thane hoped everything was alright with him. With a silent reminder to himself he realized that work must have been keeping the boy a little longer than anticipated.

Or perhaps spending time with some friends. Which he very much hoped Kolyat had. But his son did not often speak of his life when they visited. Rather he seemed focused on making sure he was well taken care of. Thoughtful but he hoped that his son did not neglect himself because of it. Sometimes being a father wasn't easy.

A lesson perhaps long over due. Right now he supposed all that mattered was simply taking it easy. His operation would be in only a few short hours. Meditation seemed the best idea for him then. At least until his son arrived.

“Father?”

Blinking away his confusion his dark gaze was turned towards the voice. Kolyat stood there with his jacket folded over one arm. The other hand was free to set itself upon his shoulder. Goodness how long had he been asleep for? He knew the difference between sleep and meditation. Seems he must have fallen into the later while doing the former. Either way it was good to know everything was alright.

“...Kolyat is that a mark upon your face?”

“No. Well, yes. Damn I thought I had covered it up.”

“Have you been starting fights?” Thane quirked a brow.

“No! No...I stepped in to protect someone.” The young Drell slumped into a chair. “They were attempting to rob the young woman. I tried to just...but I couldn't. I'm sorry.”

“Were there any casualties?” A shake of the head. “No deaths?” The shake was quicker this time, almost panicked. “And was the woman got all of her belongings back?” This time a nod. “There is nothing to be worried about.”

“Perhaps to you. But the simple fact I stood there, hesitating for the few moments I did. It makes me sick to my stomach. Shepard would have been disappointed in me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because of what she told me when we were together that one day you insisted upon it.”

“Kolyat. What exactly happened?”

He knew what would happen. How his son would sink into his own powerful memory. But just for a moment. And he didn't fear anything had gone wrong, not while he was with his Siha. So with a nod of his head Kolyat willingly recalled the memory.

_The weather is warm. Sky clear and it seems perfect. No talking as we walk. Too much tension hanging in the air. She stammers, trying to form words and thoughts attempting to connect with me. I turn from her embarrassed._

_A sound – clattering metal cans and the sharp pain of a young woman – shatters our silence. Shepard reacts bounding ahead of me, hair bouncing with every step. She is gone the next second. Yelling reaches my hears. Crude threats and demands to be let free are snarled from the Turian's mouth. There glints a gun in his talons aimed at the Commanders head._

_No fear. No words. Only defiance in her every step closer. He shutters uncertainly before running. The bag dragged with him. So she runs after him. Tackling him to the ground. A scuffle, another scream, the gun goes off._

_She hisses and recoils slightly but no blood comes from her. There's been an accident the gun has fired upon the owner._

_“Kolyat! Get the bag, take her to safety!” She orders me hands covering the wound on the man under her._

_I obey we run. The bag clutched like a lifeline to her chest. She is safe and so I wait. Minutes pass I worry. Fear perhaps she might have been attacked. Then a tap on my shoulder. Gentle and kind._

_It's her._

_Safe and heaving a sigh. “Sorry didn't mean to make you wait.” I'm offered a bottled drink._

_“What were you thinking? You could have died!” I scold her my voice angry._

_“What do you mean?” Her face is perplexed and tilts her head while opening her own bottle._

_“He had a gun he could have killed you!”  
“But he didn't”_

_“Are you really going to argue that? He shot at you.”_

_“Were you going to help that young woman? That bag it had medicine, baby food, and a small bit cash inside of it. Do you know what that means? Especially give the fact she was a young Quarian?”_

_I'm taken aback. She's right the woman was Quarian._

_“You still should have let C-Sec take care of it.”_

_“Kolyat. It might have been too late for her by then. Maybe she's sick. Or her mother or someone else she knows. And that baby needed that food. You wanted me to let a robber with a gun go free so a child can starve? Just because I should let C-Sec take care of it?”_

_“Don't twist my words! Just answer me, why did you do that? If you had died my father would've never forgiven me.”_

_Her gaze drops to the ground, hand tightens on the bottle. Fearfully I step back. I don't want to be within reach of her grasp._

_“If people like me and you don't stand up to bullies then people are going to suffer. That's wrong. People shouldn't abuse their power just because they can. Don't you agree?” My silence is her answer, and her smile rapidly fades. “Besides...” She suddenly sounds deadly serious. “It's the only way I can make up for my past sins.” And then it's gone. “C'mon I bet your hungry. You work long shifts at work after all. You choose I'll pay.”_

His son blinked out of the trance as he absorbed all the information presented to him. The only thing he found peculiar was her mentioning about past sins. Never had anything like that ever crossed their conversations. Rather he had been the only to imply such a thing. Suddenly he found it very strange that he knew so little about her life before being in the army. Mental note to self ask his Siha more about her past when they got a chance.

“That was all?”

“Yes. Do you know what she meant about past sins father? She just looked so...well disgusted in herself.”

“I had hoped you might be able to tell me something because I've never heard her say those words at all. For now it seems we're both in the dark.”

“Shame. Not sure what could have happened to cause her to feel that way.”

“Hopefully I can find out. And then work on mending whatever damage she might be carrying around because of it.”

A knock on the door caught both of their attention.

“Mister Krios? It's just about time to prep you.” The young Human smiled. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes. And I feel this will only lift my spirits. Kolyat it was nice to see you.”

“I'll be here father. Bailey gave me the next two days off. Said he didn't want you to be alone during the first forty-eight hours.”

“Very kind of him.” He nodded towards the nurse. “I believe I'm as ready as I can be.”

“That's good to hear. Just relax and it'll be over before you know it.”

_Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that her hand be steady, her aim true and her feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant her forgiveness. Siha please return to me quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

This place was a damned disaster. A vehicle sat outside with the engine still cooling off while everything beyond that looked like a bloody tornado had hit. Well only if said tornado could shoot bullets leaving blood splatter all over. Disquiet washed over Shepard rather quickly. And she hadn't even stepped into the building. More like she had jumped into it due to lack of elevator.

No sooner had they gotten here were they relying on flashlights for the first time in a long while. Last time had been..what Tuchanka? Sounded about right. Chills ran down her spine as the thought of a Thresher Maw crept into her mind. Now was defiantly not good for that. Being in the dark with a wild imagination was a sure fire way to get killed. Dying was not going to be added to her list of things to do any time soon.

So her imagination was reeled in and tucked away. After she took a deep breath her searching for answers continued. Only a few spare parts and a voice recording dotted the main room. Shepard had to guess perhaps this was where they gathered to talk or maybe have a meal. Without seeing the entire room at once all she had to go were the clues she uncovered with her flashlight. The worry she had grew and grew until it became a ball of ice and nestled itself in her stomach.

Just what in the Gods name had happened here?

An answer was presented to her moments later. The body of a Ravager and an Asari Commando. Both had passed some time ago. As Shepard bent down to investigate the belongings on the Asari echos of more screams filled her ears. This time she could not stop the chill which skittered down her spine. She deserved a far better resting place than where the Reapers could paw at her corpse.

With a shake of her head she scooped up the data pad near the body. Perhaps there could be some helpful information on this thing.

“What do you make of it Shepard?” Garrus kept his voice low.

“I don't know what the Reapers would want from here. But we'll find out won't we? All I can say is this woman shouldn't have died here. She should have at least been some place comfortable.”

The Turian offered a reassuring pat of her shoulder. Helped to calm her jittery nerves that was for sure. Never once stopped her looking at the data pad however.

“Anything of use?”

“Yeah. A map to a bombs location. Guess they'd already started to purge this place. C'mon it's in the Great Hall.”

“This does not explain why the Reapers are here.” Javik grumbled in slight annoyance.

“Hey when have the Reapers ever needed a reason to be anywhere Javik? Sometimes just no pleasing you is there. Sorry I'm not a mind reader so I've got no clue what they want. But I've a feeling we'll know soon enough.” A split second was used to rub her eyes. “I don't care if these Asari were Ardat-Yakshi. Killing them all is pointless, evacuation would have saved all of these lives.”

“Not much we can do now.”

“I know. C'mon let's see if we can save anyone before we blow this place to hell.”

Travel would have been done in silence had it not been for the commotion of battle. To Shepard it meant a survivor and this meant she could try to save them from this hell. Her steps were loud and hurried but with her gun at the ready she dared whatever creature to make itself known to her. She'd blow it's face off.

“I would say that I almost didn't hear you. But you were making so much noise. It's good to see you again my friend.”

“Samara,” Shepard felt a wave of happiness settle in her gut. “Gods it's been a while. Wait not that I don't love the idea of pleasantries. But what are you doing here?”

“Two of my daughters call this home. I have come for them.”

“Samara...please tell me you're not going to kill them.”

The moment of hesitation boded ill for Shepard. Even more so since the Justicar lowered her gaze to the floor.

“They are my responsibility. One which cannot be abandoned even as our galaxy crumbles.”

It wasn't the answer she had hoped for. But then again she couldn't pretend to understand the ways of this woman. She hardly knew much about Asari culture as it was. Not a chance in hell she'd ever be able to argue against a woman who followed a code she knew nothing of. But there was one thing she could do. Help her at least safely secure her daughters.

“Why don't we look together Samara? Perhaps your daughters can fill us in on what's happening here.”

“I've no doubt they will have much to tell us. It has been centuries since I last saw them.” Before Shepard could dare question why it'd been so long another unearthly scream shook the air. “We're out of time. I'll draw these creatures off.”

“She's joking right? Please tell me she's joking.” Shepard whispered to Garrus.

“My experience has been Samara doesn’t joke about battles.”

“Point. Hey Samara...hey where'd she go?”

“To do as she said she would.”

“Javik. Why didn't you tell me she was leaving?”

“That woman is a warrior on a quest. It would be dishonorable of me to stop her.”

“Gods give me strength.” Shepard heaved a sigh. “Alright let's move out.”

Minimal resistance was seen upon entering what Shepard would consider the courtyard. She doubted they had very much warning or time to have a resistance build against the Reapers. Still didn't answer what had happened here however. Though she was careful with each step now. Didn't want to set off a trap somewhere along the way. They really didn't need that right now.

But it seemed they'd get it anyways.

“Concussive shot and cover your six?”

“You know me so well Garrus. Javik?” he cast a disapproving glance at her. “We never did settle the score as to who could kill more Reapers.”

“As you wish Commander.” A smirk slithered over his lips.

\---

“Glyph do you have those reports I asked for?”

“Yes Doctor T'Soni. I have forwarded them to your personal computer.”

“Thank you.”

Not being down there was eating away at her. Though Shepard had the best of intentions she didn't enjoy being cooped up like this. Not when she could help down there. Granted there was always more work she could do on the information Javik had given her. Well that Shepard had managed to pull from him with a bit of sweet talking. Either way it was a possibility.

Perhaps she would in a moment. Right now however she wanted to over look these reports. They were of the utmost importance. Not only for herself but Shepard. Once opened the Asari took her time in reading over every words. It took a while for the situation to sink in but after it did Liara could not help but smile.

She had expected some decent results back. Something to give her more information to work with in order to fine tune everything. But this had gone far better than ever planned. In fact according to the Salarian who had worked on it before finalizing everything had made the perfect adjustments. Liara only regretted not having Mordin around to take a look. Goddess knows he would have loved something like this.

Finally...things were starting to look up.

Everything was going to be alright now. Time would no longer work against them. And it wasn't some invisible clock counting down until doomsday. No more. Now there was nothing but time. As well as a bright future ahead of them both.

The only thing that hurt was that she hadn't been the one chosen. She had hoped for some time that perhaps that heart would be hers. But she supposed that's why they called it crushes and why love hurt. All that mattered now was seeing the woman she cared for happy. And this was only the start of it. He was showing amazing results in recovery.

“...Take care of her Thane...” Hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

And just like that the file was deleted. It would be her little secret.

\---

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Shepard screamed.

“Don't be angry because I took your kill Shepard. No one likes a sore looser.”

“Not that Garrus! Finding the damn detonator in the middle of a bloody battle!”

“Oh. Well then in that case you're right.” A pause. “SHEPARD!”

“Huh?” Her blue gaze cast upwards. “Shit.”

Her heart stopped for a split second at the realization of a Banshee being right there. Frozen on the spot meant the damn thing had enough time to strike at her. At such close range the Nova attack was utterly devastating. She felt her back smash into a pillar before she could attempt to save herself. No shields, her gun had gone flying in the chaos and her head was spinning to hard to use any biotic powers. This was just not her day.

An explosion of green and gore came from the head of the Banshee. Not that she was going to gripe about it. But damn that'd been really spooky and too close for her own personal comfort. Javik, of all people, hoisted her up onto her feet.

“In my time my people would have considered that a marriage proposal.”

Alright that got her back to her senses. She flubbed with her words as her hands quickly pushed away from the Prothean. No way. Not a chance in hell would she ever consider being with Javik. Besides she had Thane waiting for her back at the Citadel. Garrus however seemed to find this utterly hilarious.

“Oh Spirits Shepard. Now what have you gotten yourself into?”

“Nothing! I hope Javik is joking with me. I mean I'm with Thane after all.”

“For the moment.” Javik snorted.

She felt her hand clench in a fist. God she wanted to sock him in the face. But it just wasn't worth it in the slightest. Shaking her head Shepard moved back over to the bomb. And the sisters who were apparently going for attempt the second in talking to each other. Thankfully this went much better. Just not by much...

“Falere go! Take the elevator.” She sounded rushed, nearly panicked.

“Rila what are you doing?” They held hands for a moment.

“It's too late for me. Just go there are hundreds coming.”

There was a moment where Shepard's stomach churned violently. The child was up to something. But she didn't want to be right. This day just kept on getting worse, as was proven when Rila pulled out the trigger for the bomb from behind her back. Quickly Shepard took in a breath this was so damn wrong. But she understood the Asari and he desire to not become one of those monsters.

How she wished with all her might there was another way. Samara looked as emotionless as always but nodded her head. A silent understanding that the mother knew what her child would do. Falere however just didn't want it to be true. The Asari fought against Shepard's grasp, called to her sister begging her to stop. Gods how Shepard wished this was all over enough people had suffered enough as it was.

With a hasty shove Falere was given to Samara and Garrus. A few lingering Reapers were closing in and Shepard would be damned before she allowed them to harm her crew. Her second gun was a pistol, not much ammo but it would have to do.

“Shepard?”

“Get in there! I'll be just a second!”

“Do you think I am a fool?”

“No I think you are a soldier molded by war and want to live so you can kill the Reapers. So follow my damn order. GET ON THE DAMN ELEVATOR.”

When the Prothean refused to move it was clear what had to happen. A pulse of biotic power send him stumbling back into the small room. At the same moment a Banshee struck against the woman. All she could do was feel. And all that she could feel was blistering heat, something akin to countless stabs going off at once and then the ground against her skull. Today was just REALLY not her day.

It hadn't been what she'd planned but given where she Samara quickly yanked Shepard into the elevator as Garrus closed the door. When the explosion went off it rattled the small metal box they were in. Made Shepard rather queasy frankly. Though she dare not complain given the loss Samara and Falere had just suffered. She hoped that Rila would find peace in her Goddess' embrace. Now if everything would stop spinning that'd be just peachy.

Garrus helped the young woman out of the elevator when it finally stopped. Snips of what Samara and her daughter were talking about wafted through the air. But as it was Shepard really wasn't all too focused. Though she did lift her gaze to catch the end of the confrontation. Eyes widened at the sight of the gun with barrel pointed at the Justicar's head. Quick, what was the reasoning for this?

Screw it most likely had to do with that damn code again. Grunting in discomfort she flung herself at the older Asari. Caught her off guard for a tackle which meant the gun went clattering to the ground well out of her reach. Though this also meant she was forcefully shoved off Samara a moment later.

“Don't you DARE leave this child alone in the world.” Shepard seethed.

“I must abide by my code.”

“Your code needs to soak its head sometimes Samara. Why don't you consider her feelings rather than yours? I mean if you feel bad how do you think she feels? Loosing her sister, her friend and then her mother all at once? God are people turning their brains off because there is a War going on? That's not an excuse.” She stood on shaking legs, a gush of fresh crimson splattered her side. “You have so much to live for. And your daughter too. She can still manage to live here. Reapers are gone they sure as hell won't come back for one person. Besides she's smart enough that she'd whoop 'em. That sound about right Falere?”

The younger Asari nodded around her sniffles and wiped her eyes.

“I can't loose Rila and you mother. Please...don't do this.”

“There. See? Problem...sol...”

Why did everything just go black all of the sudden?


	4. Chapter 4

Where there had once been nothingness there was now light. Once there had been nothing but chills and cold hardness it had been replaced with a fluffy warmth. Though the one thing which still lingered was the throbbing pain in her head. However the warmth won her over for some time longer. It was so very nice to just rest. Right up until she recalled what her last mission was.

Muttering some colorful curses the woman sat up slowly, wincing in terrible pain all the while. There was a split second before she rose to her feet that a check for any broken bones was done. Simply wiggling her legs told her they were in tact though her left was a far bit more tender than the right. No casts on her arms meaning they were all nice and intact. And hey all she had was a bit of bandaging around her head.

Well and some on her left hand. Other wise it seemed she had come out of there rather unscathed. A pleasant first. It was a bit harder to get out of the bed this time. Weird really but she wasn't going to question the stiffness of her body just because something wasn't shattered. Actually it was very nice to know all her limbs were fully functioning.

No sooner had she sat up did the doors the the med bay open. Chakwas simply glanced up over her data pad while taking a calming sip of her coffee. As a sheepish grin spread over Shepard's face the older woman simply took a seat at her desk.

“Time?”

“It's the afternoon Commander.”

“Well good afternoon to you doctor Chakwas!” She laughed lightly. “Alright you caught me trying to make my daring escape. Shall I lay back down?”

“No you're fine to get moving Commander. However.” She stood up and moved about the room to grab something. “I believe you'll want this for the next few days.”

“...A crutch?” The baffled tone wasn't hidden.

“Yes. I think you'll find this'll come in handy.”

“I'm not, uh, crippled am I doc?”

“Goodness no. you did however suffer some major burns to your leg.”

“Burns? But I – wait.” The memory of her pain flashed through her mind and echoed in her body. “I remember pain like being stabbed. And heat. Are you saying I was caught next to an explosion?”

“Yes. A grenade in fact.”

“I must have been damn near on top of it.” Her mind slowly started to make the connections. “It went off, my shields took the brunt, armor second. Burned to my leg. Second...maybe third degree. The stabbing pain was the rest of it flying into my body. Is that about right?”

“Correct. Never stops amazing me how well you figure things out dear.” Once more she sat down. “You had very nasty second degree burns. So you might feel a bit of discomfort and pain.”

“Damn. Just when I had thought I was in the clear uh, twenty-one days at the most yes?”

“Indeed. The scarring can be corrected if you so desire. I would however suggest you get a meal into you, talk with the crew a bit, and then call back Thane. Poor man has been worried sick.”

“Oh no. How long this time?”

“A week.”

“Thane's going to be going out of his bloody mind!” She placed the crutch under her arm. “Ah, er, thanks Doc. I'll get some food. Might skip talking to everyone.”

“Do as you see fit Commander.” Chakwas took another sip of her coffee.

It'd felt like an entire lifetime since she had last used a crutch. Made her hobble a slight bit as she desperately attempted to find her balance. Grumbling a slight bit Shepard was thankful to see the mess hall empty. Kitchen as well, meant she could make herself something to eat with minimal interruptions. While she had nothing against her crew there just wasn't any time to socialize.

Not right now at least. She needed to get in touch with Thane quickly. He would be worrying himself to bits about her health. Kolyat could only do so much. Dang can of soup it was just out of her reach. Grumbling to herself she pulled back in defeat.

Only way to do this was to use her biotic powers. Carefully she moved her crutch from under her left arm to reach up and focus. The can wasn't very heavy but her body throbbed in protest at her using these powers to soon. The tin clattered a bit as it wiggled about but never came off the top shelf as she had been aiming for. Alright this was just too annoying. It came to the point where she was just about to give up when a warm mass hand touched her shoulder.

Rendered into silence she watched the three fingers armed with talons curl around her soon to be lunch. Dang had she been too loud?

“Looks like you might want a hand with this Shepard.”

Garrus didn't want to come across as mocking her, he genuinely wanted to help. Especially after seeing the blood on the top of her hand. He doubted she was even aware of it given how persistently she was trying to get the blasted thing. The woman nodded and moved to start making the contents of the can. Upon wobbling however Garrus quickly found himself catching her in his grasp. Or at least trying.

It ended up a big mess. The two tumbled to the ground where he flopped atop her. A short cry came from her lips before she curled up in pure pain. “Spirits! Shepard I'm so sorry I thought...damn I'm just a mess.”

“I-it's fine. Just help me up Garrus.”

No need to tell him twice. She was pulled up with ease and placed back on her feet. The now dented tin can of soup offered to her a second later. He saw her wince in pain around the smile. While she said something to him it just went in one ear and out the other to Garrus. The realization that she was in no shape to be up and about like this was already sinking in.

“Shepard I have to be honest didn't catch a word you said. But I know you're hurt. Sit down please.”

“I can't waist any more time. Thane's been waiting an entire week just to hear that I'm okay.”

“Shepard we ALL have.” He tilted her head back. “I know Thane means everything to you. But we're here on the ship with you and it killed all of us not to know how you were doing. He isn't the only one whose been affected by this.”

“Sorry. I just...” She quivered while her voice shook in fear. “I almost lost him Garrus. He was right in front of me. And he almost died because I didn't do anything!”

She felt sick to her stomach. The man she loved had nearly died. And it was because of her inability to act. It was so wrong that her body had just locked up in fear like it had. One hand covered her face as the other held her crutch. A moment later the arms of her best friend pulled her in close.

“It's okay. Just let it out, seems like you've been carrying this awhile.” he could feel a nod from her. “Thought so.”

Talons gently stroked her back as the Commander finally broke. He was curious just how long it had been since she'd last bee honest with her feelings. Judging at how hard she was shaking in his grasp and the volume of every heart-wrenching sob it'd been some time. The sound alerted the few who were within the crew quarters. Even Liara seemed to have hear it because her room door flew open only a split second after the first cry. Hell her gun had even been drawn when she rolled out of the room.

Upon seeing the reality of the situation however her demeanor changed. As Shepard blamed herself for Thane's near death once more, although with a few harsher words, Liara's eyes widened. Pain danced through the Asari's eyes before tears slipped down her cheeks as well. Garrus understood her pain. It hurt him so much to see her like this. Wasn't right that she'd been forced to carry this huge of a burden all alone.

Not when all she really wanted was a normal life with Thane. A shaking hand grabbed at his shoulder, the same one which had a small trickle of blood on it. The sight caught Garrus' attention for a long moment. If Shepard kept going like this she was going to work herself to death. Didn't she ever come up for air? She mattered too damn it.

Liara seemed to join in the hug at that moment. It startled the Human woman for only the smallest of seconds. Apparently seeing the Asari's face wet with tears only made her own come harder. Garrus could do nothing but simply hold his dear friend close. Especially since she was nothing more than an emotional wreck right about now. Casting a casual glance towards Chakwas' window he noticed how the older woman nodded.

Seems this is just what Shepard had needed after all. He was glad to be of assistance.

“Alright. Since you two are going to keep the water works going and have girl talk why don't you at least sit down. At least this way I can get Shepard something to eat. I'm sure she needs it.” Garrus ruffled the black hair atop his friends head. “Seriously I don't mind being here for you but you need food and I need to move. My legs went to sleep.”

Ah, there was a smile. Even got a small laugh from her as well. Good.

“Okay, okay I can take a hint. I'll just lug my heavy body over here and sit down.” Shepard hopped towards the table.

“Wait. Why are you using that? I thought all your bones were in tact.” Garrus pointed towards the crutch.

“Nothing broken. Just a burn.”

“...Just a burn?! Goddess Shepard how bad is it?”

“Second degree. I'll be fine. The placement is just bad. A bit on my hip and leg if the pain is any indication as to where it is.”

“Is that going to act up on you?”

“No Garrus. My skin will heal in a while. All that'll be left is a scar. But thanks for your worry. Right now it's just tender, and painful.”

Just watching her trying to seat herself down gave Garrus an idea of just how painful it was for her. Though she never said anything aloud there were twitches from her eyes. And small hisses of pain when she wasn't sucking air in through grit teeth. Spirits she really had been lucky to keep that limb. He was just starting to wrap his mind around that. Okay enough dwelling on the bad, time to get a meal into their Commander.

“Um...Garrus maybe Liara should cook.”

“Why don't you trust me?”

“It's not that. More like uh, well...given I'm Human and your Turian. Might not end well if you accidentally forget and try to 'taste' the food.

“...Right I forgot about that.”

\---

Perhaps she had needed social interaction more than she thought. All they had done was sat at the table chatting. Offering up stories they'd never shared. Some hilarious, others embarrassing and a few were awe-inspiring. Honestly she hadn't feel this good in some time. Plus the meal had really hit the spot.

Even if it'd only been some canned soup and some vegetable's. Tasted amazing after being so long with nothing. They were extra careful to make sure she didn't over eat. And mindful of her leg as well. Both offered up suggestions on how to cure the burn a bit faster. Though she wasn't sure either would work for her given the difference in races.

A message had been left for Thane, wasn't much else she could do for the moment aside from wait now. Though she worried slightly that he might have relapsed or something of the like. Such a thought caused an echo of pain akin to that of the one she felt while standing there. Drell were not the only ones who could possess perfect memory. They just gave a much better clue when they lapsed into the memory. Some just suffered silently as their mind tormented them with the horrors of the past.

Both hands shook violently at the perfect image before her. The colors were so vivid every sound so life like. And what was more Thane's suffering was happening all over again. Fear however quickly turned to rage as she recalled something which she had not been aware of at the time. Everything had moved to quickly and she reacted without second guessing. But now what she was reflecting upon it all her desire to harm came clawing to life.

Kai Lang. He had been such a bastard that stabbing the man she loved hadn't been enough. Nor had the simply fact that he'd crashed the sky car they were in. Oh no, the prick had to go and add fuel to the fire. Believing his victory so close at hand he turned to her slowly. And in the same moment he flashed a smug smirk towards the petrified woman she'd been in that moment.

That same exact one that she had seen upon the face of her mother's killer.

In an instant everything about the woman known to others changed. The kindness in her eyes simply vanished behind a wall of calculating ice. She wasn't shaking any more rather her entire being had been steadied. Her focus had been redoubled. All because of how much Kai Lang's actions resembled upon those of another. A man whom she had sent to hell screaming in pain and begging forgiveness.

“...His death was quick.”

Though she spoke to no one in particular her voice held an eery calm. The details of how she'd broken every single finger on his trigger hand came first. Followed by how she'd systemically removed the tips of the fingers from his left hand before using Medi-gel to stop the bleeding. Both arms had snapped with ease given how her boot had been used to push on the weaklings back. But even after all that she refused to grant him death. Not until an entire clip was emptied into his stomach. After all that she became his salvation after all a quick twist of the neck and the Batarian was dead at her feet.

“Yours however...”

A smile slowly split over her face. Accompanied with a few light chuckles. It was such a calm looking thing. Perhaps that's why it would have been so damn unnerving had anyone actually seen it. As it stood however she quickly grasped what she had said and felt a wave of nausea over take her. No...that wasn't her.

Not any more.


	5. Chapter 5

_“It's three on one. This really isn't going in your favor. Put your blade down and we can speak about this peacefully.”_

_Kai Lang stood there defiant as he took a step closer. Biotic powers pulsing around his newly made fist. Shepard's eyes simply narrowed, her own biotic powers gave a quick pulse around her. She would not be intimidated. Not while he threatened her crew and the Dalatrass. He was not going to get to his target._

_Wait, why did this all seem to eerily familiar? For that matter why was her stomach suddenly tying itself in knots and threatening to make her vomit? Something...something was going to happen. Her heart was throbbing in her chest as her limbs started to shake heavily under some unknown fear. All she could do was stand there looking confused when her breathing started to pick up._

_He hadn't even touched her. They both knew that. Yet there she stood acting as if she'd been heavily wounded. Was she infected with some sort of toxin? God she'd never hear the end of it from Joker or Thane if she got sick now of all times. Her chest tightened painfully as her lovers name came to mind._

_Now it was on her leg too. Felt like she just couldn't move the limb without a bit of issue. Her entire form was wracked with small jolts of discomfort as her left hand began to ache so hard her gun clattered to the floor. The Vanguard wavered, toppling slightly while Kai Lang apparently deemed it perfect timing to advance. With willpower fueling her movement Shepard stood up preparing a fist for the bastards face. But the sight before her froze her blood._

_Everything came rushing back to her at that moment. The sight of her boyfriend being impaled upon the blade brought back a horrific truth. This had happened. Thane had been left for dead by this monster. And she had simply stood there. Doing nothing._

_Just because she was scared._

_“Thane...” She whispered._

_Please no, anything but this. The blade was embedded in his chest. But that didn't matter as much as one other little fact. Thane wasn't moving. His head hung low while his limbs dangled at his side. It wasn't enough for Kai Lang however._

_She stood there in crippling pain as he acted. Removing his blade was simply the first step. Next was the hoist him up in the air by his throat. It would seem Kai Lang intended to toss Thane out the window. Panic over threw ever sense of logic or reason the woman had at that moment. Her voice didn't work she found when attempting to scream for her beloved._

_And after only three or so steps she collapsed. The pain in her left leg made it impossible to move any more. Yet still she fought against it. Dampness hit her cheeks while her head lifted to meet Kai Lang's gaze. Was he really aiming to break her? Shaking her head gently she silently beg he would see reason and just drop the Drell to the ground._

_“You did this to him Shepard.”_

_“T-Thane...Please...wake up.” Her throat burned from such simple words._

_“Just remember, this happened because of you.”_

_No. Goddess. Spirits. Gods. Kalahira! ANYONE! This couldn't be happening. Why was no one stopping him from doing this? God damn it why couldn't she move?!_

_Never before had the sound of shattering glass sounded and felt like the world was ending. Everything around her was moving so slowly and she could hardly get an inch off the ground. Eyes widening in horror as the last bit of her lover vanished from view Shepard felt her heart stop._

_No. This wasn't happening. The weight of Lang's boot on her back meant nothing. Nor did the words he spoke. All that mattered was that precious moment where she'd lost. Lost everything and everyone she had loved for the final time._

_Her eyes closed slowly. Nothing mattered now. All desire to live just vanished. She welcomed the feeling of a gun barrel against her skull._

 

A jolt from a mix of pure fear and a powerfully realistic dream caused the Commander to awaken as she did. Which is to say a massive twitch and gasp latter she was blinking the sleep from her eyes. While also realizing half of her friends were looking at her with mixed reactions.

“Keelah are you alright Shepard?”

“Worst nightmare of ALL time. So yes and no. More no at this point.” She took a shaking breath. “Joker...we almost there?”

“Just about Commander. Get some water and freshen up. I'm sure you want to look all nice for Thane.”

“Don't make me see if EDI has a mother mode.”

“You wouldn't dare! ...Never mind yes you would. Alright hint taken.”

\-----

He had been waiting a little while longer than he would have liked. After all he very much wished to spend every moment he could with his Siha. But he also felt it was a bit childish of him to be so impatient. She would be here after all. They had talked just two hours ago during which Joker and EDI had both confirmed they were en route. Thane couldn't help but notice how Shepard's eyes had lit up at the thought of being near him again.

In truth he had longed for this as well. To finally be able to hold her once more would be gratifying. Even if they had kept in touch will calls every night it just wasn't the same. Hearing her voice put his mind at ease. But his body longed to feel her skin against his even if it was just holding her hand. Besides he knew she was in dire need of this.

Garrus had told him so. A short message had been sent a two days ago informing him about her break down. How she had openly wept in front of him. He expressed a desire to help his friend, knew he couldn't, because he did not have her heart. Thus he asked Thane to help her. And he had agreed.

He would tell his Siha during their time together. She would finally know he was going to have more time with her. It would be the biggest surprise he could manage. Well, perhaps second. Fingers trailed over the small black box he had been cradling now for some time. Knowing he had a moment Thane flipped open the box.

Good the contents were just as he had left it. Not that he doubted it. After all he'd been holding it this entire time. Oddly enough however he just kept worrying about loosing it. Gently he withdrew the small silver band from its home. The purple gem glittered in the sunlight as he over looked it for the umpteenth time.

She would like this right? Perhaps the one stone would be too flashy for her. No he could not afford to doubt himself now. The ring had been choice because he felt it would be perfect. A simply band of silver with one gem. It was the meaning of the object not the thing itself which held significance.

He tucked the ring back into the box after he found himself satisfied with the condition of it once more. No sooner had it been tucked away into safe keeping his Omni-tool rang out. After a quick glance he pulled his jacket over his shoulders before heading out. Kolyat would be the one signing him out, not that the staff had any doubt he would be in good hands. They had been giddy for him once he'd disclosed his plan regarding the woman he loved. One had even recommended the shop at which he'd visited two days prior.

Seems they all believed Shepard deserved a happily ending. A fact of which he could not agree more with. After all the young woman had seen enough death and had more than her share of burdens placed upon her shoulders. It was time for her to relax. She had more than earned such a treat. He simply needed the perfect timing.

Kolyat met him first. The two shook hands before quickly making for the exit. Upon drawing close the two intercepted the woman he has been longing for. She looked slightly startled only for a second. That was before the grin over took her face and she hugged his son. After a moment she sheepishly turned to him.

“...Thane...”

To hear her voice was one thing. But to hear his name be spoken so softly from her lips. Well that just sent chills down his spine. She was exactly as he had last seen her. Her blue eyes held his own gaze with adoration. Though he could not stop himself from reaching behind her.

Seemed that she was just as confused as Kolyat. Though neither dare spoke up. Instead they simply offered glanced to one another, the youngest of the duo shrugged. Tenderly Thane tugged at the band of fabric coiled up in her ebony locks. Now she understood he was attempting to free her hair. The action along seemed to draw color into the woman's face.

Doing so without causing her pain took little time. Thane however wanted to savor the image of seeing them drop. As he searched her face for any resistance he found none. Just a bit of embarrassment touched his Siha's face. With one final tug everything came tumbling down. Ah so it had in fact gotten longer.

As it draped down her back a few bits tumbled over her shoulders. It was those he would pick up with gentle fingers bringing them to his face.

“I see you still use the same shampoo Siha.”

“Y-yes.” She seemed a slight bit ashamed.

“It was 'Spice Cake' wasn't it?” He just smiled as the woman's eyes quickly dropped to the ground. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“So you do have a feminine side. Good to know.” Kolyat jested her ever so playfully.

“Was the only one that actually smelled like it was meant to. Besides...I like Spice Cake.” She wrung her hands together a small bit. “A-anyways, um, he's been taken care of?”

“Yes. Everything has been signed if need be.”

“Good. Then we'll just join EDI in the car and get moving.”

Thane felt his hand taken in her own as he was lead out of the hospital. But not before a few who knew of his plan waved at him. Their smiles were all the confidence he needed. Everything would be fine. Where ever they might be bound to he would enjoy the ride. Especially since the other two insisted that he and his Siha sit in the back together.

Any protest from Shepard was cut short by EDI. Seems the others worried about her being behind the wheel of anything. More so the other woman – or was it robot? He didn't want to be offensive – had down loaded the location of the apartment they were heading too. Cut any arguments Shepard had down in a flat second. Though she swore vengeance upon her crew to making her incapable of driving. Apparently in the form of beating them in Skyllian Five.

The robotic woman announced they would be there in close to twenty minutes. Which worked perfectly for Thane. It gave him the chance to simply wrap his arm around the woman next to him. Those bright blue eyes looked up at him before softening. Seems she understood his desire and snuggled up to him. He would never be able to place words to describe how much he missed this.

For most of the ride the older Drell was content in holding her close. Yet as they drew loser a small desire to be devious to his Siha sparked to life. Nothing too drastic, after all there were others in the car. And he didn't want to shame the woman with their actions. But he did desire to kiss her. So he did just not on her lips.

Her spine went rigged when his mouth grazed her neck ever so slightly. He was certain she felt the smile that he wore that moment. If only because he pressed his lips to her skin once more. The dark bronze hued flesh was still as warm as last time. Though Thane dare not stop at just her neck. Oh no, he had a small little plan for her.

Both her hands balled into fists on her lap. She wanted to squirm or at least say something. But knowing it would alert EDI and more so Kolyat caused her to hold everything in. Well so she thought. Thane didn't have the heart to tell her that his son had already glanced back a moment ago. Which was why he was currently looking out the window.

Warm hands worked their way up her sides with feather soft touches before grazing back down before coiling around her waistline. All tension left her when she felt him pull her securely against his body. A silent way of telling her she was alright. Then came the reminder that he was not entirely finished with her neck. In fact a second kiss was given just below where the first had been. This time his reward was a small shiver.

It kept up for some moments. A kiss ever so lower than the last, dotting her exposed flesh. Up until he reached the collar of her shirt. By then his Human lover wasn't putting up as much protest. How she manged to keep her voice in check however was beyond him. Turing her gaze to him slightly she looked at him curiously. She was smart enough to know he had something planned for her. And well Thane never left things half done.

A final kiss found itself on her lips.

Gods he had missed this. Her softness, her taste, the warmth she had. Everything was so imperative to remember. Needless to say the Drell kissed her as though the world would be ending the very next moment. Shocking to say that is just might have had the Reapers been any close to the Citadel. It would seem he had left her as breathless as he felt after it was all said and done with.

“Shepard would you like for me to continue driving so you two might enjoy a bit more quality time?”

And there was her face full of blood red hue.

“How much did you see?”

“Enough to know that according to most videos on the Extranet you two should be...”

“Please land the car! Thankyou!” Kolyat interjected as quickly as possible.

“Second the notion.” Shepard hurriedly agreed.

“Very well.” A bump free landing later the doors opened. “Here we are and only a few moments off estimated arrival time.”

“Thank you EDI...” Shepard sighed a hand over her eyes. “Kolyat I am so, SO sorry...”

“If you know a way to erase that from my mind please let me know. Other wise let's not speak of that again.”

“Agreed.” The couple said in unison.

Orienting themselves with their new location took a few moments. Shepard had not seen this part of the Citadel for starters. And neither had the retired assassin. Granted EDI knew where they were going but it was a good idea for them to at least look around. Since they were going to be staying here for some time Shepard believed it best to familiarize themselves with the spot. Where ever they were it was very busy that much was obvious.

Didn't take very long before people started to take notice of her however. They seemed to simply flock to her. Asking questions, taking photos, even the children tugged on her arms a small bit. Or tried too seem that EDI stepped in before that became an issue. Though there were apologizes all around. Curious why had that happened?

Normally it would mean nothing. However now that he watched his Siha's movements he took notice of something. She had a slight stiffness about her. Subtle but there to those who really took a moment to study her. And now that he over looked her there was a new mark on the top of her left hand. What had happened to her?

“Alright EDI why don't you lead the way home?”

“Very well. Do you need anything special when we get there?”

“Uh.” A quick glance behind her gave her an idea of how close Thane and Kolyat were to her. “...I'll see when things settle down.” Came her muttered answer.

“Do not neglect it Shepard. Chakwas was very clear on her instructions.”

“I won't. Promise. Just don't want Thane worrying about me.”

“I was under the belief he would either way. Or is that not what those in love do?”

She instantly stilled herself. That had been...very astute of her come to think about it. Wow EDI was learning rather quickly. The only answer offered up at the moment was her small smile. EDI seemed rather pleased with herself as they walked along the illuminated pathway. Others would be showing up tomorrow. Gave her the evening to settle in and make sleeping arrangements with the two Drell.

Which was good. She wouldn't let Kolyat sleep on the floor. Hell wouldn't even let him go to a hotel. Not so long as she could help it. Just how she felt about it. Was a bit of her mother's teachings that'd rubbed off on her. Keeping a gun under the pillow came from dad.

“Here. My maps tell me this is your new apartment Shepard.”

“You...sure? Seems really big. And on the upscale part of town...” She glanced about. “N-not that I'm doubting Anderson has good taste it's just. Wow. How'd he afford this?”

If it had looked big on the outside nothing had prepared Shepard for the size difference once the doors had opened. Her jaw dropped as everything was taken in. Good Lord...what had Anderson been thinking giving this place to her? In her search for an answer she turned to her boyfriend and his son. Both seemed equally as lost or shocked. Right note to self mention this next time they spoke.

Seriously this felt like a bit much.

“So...uh. This is a thing. Make yourselves at home boys.”

“My scans indicate there is at least two bed rooms upstairs and one down here on the main floor. Kitchen is on the main floor. Bathroom on both floors. And a Jacuzzi.”

“WHAT?!” She took a moment. “Alright...REALLY need to talk to Anderson next chance I get.”

Shaking her head Shepard began to look around. EDI hadn't been kidding this place was big. It was like every corner opened up an entire new level of the place. But once the basic lay out of the building had been gotten she turned to check the messages. Nothing too important aside from the message from Joker. ...Huh, he actually liked Sushi? Not that she was going to gripe but wouldn't it be rude to her lover to leave for a dinner date?

They had just gotten together. Abandoning him like this for a last moment request seemed just so rude. Besides there was no way she had anything even remotely decent for the evening at a high class place. ...Right? She rubbed her temples this was shore leave. Meaning relaxing. Which this hadn't been so far.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

“Something the matter?”

“Did I mention how good it is to see you again?”

“Well if my actions told you anything on the way here. I'll assume you feel about the same.”

“Yeah. Anyways to answer your question no. Not really. Joker wants to have dinner with me. But well, I mean we just got here. I'll ask for another night.”

“Siha go see your crew. You may all be on vacation however we both know I'll be seeing you the most during this time.” She chuckled at his words. “You know it to be truth.”

“Alright. If you're certain that you don't mind me leaving you like this.”

“Not at all. Please don't hesitate to enjoy yourself because of me.”

“Okay, okay I get the message. I promise not to be out too late. Sound good?”

“I find this agreeable. But don't forget to enjoy yourself.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

“However there is one thing I'd like to give you before you go. If I may.”

“Thane. I would have thought by now you'd know I'm not going to stop you from doing anything. Unless it's really reckless and crazy. Leave that to me.” The face he made was less than pleased. “I'm joking. Sheesh.”


	6. Chapter 6

How had she managed to keep the burn hidden from him this long? Honestly she wasn't certain. But what she did know was that every moment he came close to finding out and didn't made her stomach churn. This shouldn't have been hidden from him. Thane wasn't going to see her as less of a woman because of it. ...He would however worry himself back into the hospital.

She didn't want that. Not even in the slightest. The time they had together was already short enough. No reason to spend it cooped up in a room with white walls where the smell of bleach hung in the air. Something about seeing him in that bed just...really messed with her. Most likely because it was a very painful – and real – reminder she wasn't going to have him for years to come.

Ugh why couldn't anything be easy any more? Honestly.

A small bit of worry sat in the back of her mind. Would Thane be angry with her for having kept this from him? Would...would he leave her? Such a thing made her heart twist about uncomfortably. No, he was a reasonable man. He'd allow her an explanation at least.

He always had. In fact now that the reflected upon it they had never really fought. Thane had been collected and calm, explaining why her actions pained him. Even asked her to go about things differently. But never once had he used anger as a means to communicate with her. Alright that settled it, when she got home they'd have a sit down and she would show him the burn.

For now however she would just focus on getting through dinner. Not that Joker was bad company it was this damn dress. Made her feel really exposed. And with people turning to look at her as she descended down the stairs it only added to her growing discomfort. No one needed to tell her what she already believed them to be thinking. She was not meant for a dress.

The markings which dotted her skin marked her as a soldier. Her awkward steps told how she wasn't accustom to heels. And the way she grabbed at the soft silk like fabric of the dress explained that she had never once indulged in such fancy apparel. Her blue eyes kept their line of sight low. It was far too hard for her to glance at others without trying to guess what they were thinking. Their whispering didn't make her think anything positive.

“May I help you ma'am?”

“Reservation for two. Name might be under Joker or Shepard.”

“Ah. Yes. Go right in he's awaiting your company for the evening.”

Well that had been exceptionally easy. Not that she was going to gripe. And Joker was in fact waving her over. Ha, she should have predicted he would choose a place in the back. Though a few more heads turns to take notice of her while she closed the gap between her table. Joker was giving her a look over too something about it gave her a small wave of uncertainty.

“Commander? Is that REALLY you?”

She hadn't even been sitting down more than a split second when he came at her with that. Gosh she must have really stuck out. Perhaps this entire meeting had been just a horrid idea. Not that she could back down now. Would have been rude to just leave after all. Might as well just suck it up and offer Joker the best smile she could.

“Yeah. Sorry if I made you wait.”

Not that he didn't see through it in a split second. It looked wrong on her face. Way too forced. He'd seen her smile enough to know when it was natural. Guess he hadn't really thought about how that might have come across. After all she was amazing.

Stunning even.

“Hey, look I didn't mean it like that. I just...” He reached out to touch her shoulder. “You look so different. Like you're an entirety new person.” There was a questioning look in her eyes. “In the good way ma'am. I'm sure Thane thought you were lovely after all.”

“He...helped me choose. So I'm certain he enjoyed it very much.” A smile graced her lips.

“There we go. You've loosened up. Glad to know you won't be all worked up.” His attention shifted suddenly dropped to her neck. “Hold on here. What's that?”

“Huh? Oh you mean this,” She motioned towards the necklace. “Thane gave it to me. Isn't it lovely?”

“Wow Commander he really went all out didn't he?”

“He really did.”

Fingertips caressed the decoration which hung there against her throat. It had been placed around her neck moments after she'd dawned the dress. Having desired his thoughts on how it looked Thane took full advantage of it. At first the soft fabric of her new gift had caused a small bit of alarm in her mind. He placed her mind at ease as he showed her own reflection to her in the mirror. Judging by the smile he had her Drell lover was very pleased with her reaction.

Fabric the same green hue as his eyes held the gem heart in place. The perfectly cut Sapphire glittered in the light. When asked why the blue stone Thane had a very sentimental remark for her. Upon their first meeting her eyes had captured his attention, over time as their relation grew, they had been the soul focus of his memories. The vivid blue hue always triggered thoughts of her. He also recalled her remarking upon the color of his eyes.

And now they were 'together' so to speak and always with her.

“Funny how it only took an attack on the Citadel for them to realize we should be here. Glad you could get the reservations.”

“...Me? But...you were the one who invited me.”

The look Joker gave her wasn't unexpected. Frankly she felt about that way right now. With a small ripple of worry to spread around. It had felt a bit too well timed if she had to be honest. Joker had been for relaxing after all. Given how he also wasn't much of a people person Shepard did have to wonder about reasons for being here.

“Incoming.”

“Pardon?”

“Commander Shepard!” A woman slammed down a data pad onto the table.

“Oh! Hello. Can I help you?”

“Maya Brooks. Alliance Intelligence. I have reason to believe there is a threat upon your life!”

There was an awkward pause between pilot and commander. Certainly this woman was far behind in events if she was assuming this was news. Honestly that had been something known for...well, years now perhaps. So why was she acting as if this were a sudden life or death thing? Something was not adding up here. And she didn't like where it was going.

“I see. And everything is on the data pad you have?” A nod. “If I may?”

Thankfully there was little protest in handing it over. Some people could be so clingy to these things. Was pitiful honestly. And bless some God for her insanely fast reading skills. Meant she got through everything quick enough. Sighing softly the small electronic was placed back onto the table.

Just when she thought nothing else could happen.

“Hacking my account. My comm channels, my personal recordings...I don't take kindly to this.”

“I don't know much more than what you just looked over. But they want you. JUST you. This is bad. We need to do something.”

“Wait this is seriously happening? Commander please tell me it's a joke.” Her pilot gawked at her. “Never mind it's you. It can't be a joke. Damn it and just when we were meant to be relaxing too.”

Shepard just flashed a sympathetic look. She fully understood his gripe. But that's what one got for being her. No rest and no relaxation. Plus the weight of the entire galaxy as well as EVERY life forms survival on her shoulders. Some days it just didn't pay to be her.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence.”

Gunshots started going off before the man could even finish what he was saying. Damn it this was really the absolute worst way possible to start a vacation. Honestly. Right, might as well get into action then. Joker's arm was grabbed in order to yank him out of the chair. Their table was going to be their only cover from now on. A fact Shepard made sure of when she shoved it over in front of them.

People fled with little hesitation. Sadly and deaths or casualties there might have been were over looked by the commander. Her focus was on getting them out of there. Joker more so given his condition. Before he could even speak up she placed a finger to her lips. Giving their location away was NOT good right now.

She hadn't even brought a single pistol. Could almost hear her father tisking her in the back of her mind. Yeah, yeah, always come prepared never know what'll happen. “Man I love show business. Spread out boys. Find me Shepard!”

At lest her foe had a face now. One she'd do well to punch in here in a few seconds. Brooks was in cover in front of them. Good, at least that was one less thing to worry about in a split second.

“I'm coming. Stay put.” Her order came in a harsh whisper. “Joker you alright?”

“Ow. My pancreas.”

The Specter winced. Right. Forgot he was a bit more fragile than she was use to dealing with. Apologizes later, right ow Brooks' cover had been blown. It begged the question if this information had been so damned important why send her? Woman clearly had utterly NO training whatsoever.

Man the Alliance was slipping with the war.

“Got one sir!”

“This isn't looking good. Joker. Find the crew go. Now!”

“Crew. Got it!”

She hadn't been expecting the footsteps to draw closer. Honestly if they had a hostage why not use it? These goons were pathetic. However as the idiot leveled his gun at Joker her opening was given. Quickly she reached out. Grabbing him at the neck, yanking him down before out right punching his face in. And now she had a gun.

She did so love it when a plan came together perfectly.

“Y-you used me as bait?”

“Go!” This was NOT the time.

“You used me as bait!”

“NOT. NOW!” She screamed before taking two shots.

Two bodies dropped in response. That got the attention of the other four. Fine by her. Gun or not she could fight after all. Armor didn't protect you from a biotic. Especially her.

One was hefted up with ease before smashed back down. Right that would need a few second before up for use again. Allowed her to turn her attention towards another with her fist at any rate. Seems he believed it smart to get in close. Oh how wrong he was shortly proven when skull collided not only with fist but wall as well. Another took a pot shot at her, grazing her shoulder.

Dress or not that was unacceptable. Third was dealt with a few shots to his torso one to the head for safe measures. He moved to Brooks. No doubt in an attempt to use her as leverage. Not on her watch. With all her focus on her biotic powers Shepard launched herself at him.

Her leg protested rather violently at the movement all together. Something which clawed its way into the depths of Shepard's mind only after her final target was dealt with. A muted scream came through clenched teeth from the woman. Crap why had she done that? Felt like something tore open...might have given her bloody luck. Right now she needed to get Brooks on her feet then get home.

The pain killers were starting to run dry and she wasn't exactly carrying any back ups. Christ this hurt. A lot. Damn why had she held off on putting the cream on her burn again? Oh right. Thane.

Damn her stupidity about worrying what he might think. With a sharp breath taken in through her nose Shepard turned her attention very quickly to the other woman. A bit of Medi-gel had her up a second later. She could feel her mind still reeling in pain from her burn. Had the fog of such a hurting not been clinging to her mind perhaps reacting to the light on her chest would not have been delayed. Because next thing Shepard knew Brooks was on her back again, as she lay on the glass floor.

“Brooks? Shit please say something!”

More gun fire had her recoiling. But not getting off the glass as would have been the supremely smart move.

There was something about falling which really never sat right with Shepard. Perhaps it was the feeling that ones stomach was trying to come up through their through. Or maybe it was because she was suddenly being dropped through water. Whatever it was made her mind switch from whimpering about how she wanted to go home. To full blown panic. Which given her situation was far worse than just being crippled by a feeling.

Desperation latched onto her mind. In doing so a hand grabbed onto the lights which were quickly shooting past her. Once her grip was secured the most logical action took place, which was to say she began climbing. Dripping water and her weight were her enemies this day. Lurching as the foundation under her foot gave out Shepard simply gasped a slight bit before she plummeted a few feet. Again her mind screamed in agony when she hit the window left side first.

Her breath left her lungs for the shortest of moments too. Suddenly the world around the female specter began to spin. Righting herself caused even more jolts shoot through out her entire form. But damn if it didn't save her bloody life. Grasping onto the open window meant she was now dangling but that was far better than falling. Gravity however chose to be an unwelcomed guest this evening.

“And you brought friends!” She exasperatedly cried out.

This time however she acted. Swinging her body a split second before lights crashed on her gave an exit. Though it did little for her consciousness.


End file.
